Fujibayashi Nagato-no-Kami
Nagato Fujibayashi (藤林長門守, fujibayashi nagato-no-kami; ふじばやし ながとのかみ) was a real ninja from Japan's Warring States Peroid. He appears in the online series Pure Heart: Ninjutsu Chronicle. Character Creation and Concept/Rumors While sources are very vague, Nagato-no-kami was a real person and one of the most important ninja during the Warring States Peroid, parallel to Hanzo Hattori. It was said that he and Sandayuu were the same person, and his life is wrapped in mystery. In Seishin, he has a rivalry with Tanba Momochi and plays the role of a loyalist. It is said that he was employed by Yoshimoto Imagawa, and taught ninjutsu to Kansuke Yamamoto (1501 - 1561), who would become one of Shigen Takeda's generals. Also, during the 2nd Tenshō Iga no Ran, he fought the Oda Forces along with Tanba until the end. Another rumor is that Nagato is related to Chikahira Izumi (泉 親衡), a senior vassal of Minamoto no Yoritomo (源頼朝). He took arms in Mt. Togakushi in Nagano Province; after losing to Hojo Family, he built a castle in Yufune. 長門守の高祖は源頼朝の重臣泉親衡と伝わり信州戸隠山に挙兵するが、北条氏に敗れ湯舟に居城を築いたと伝わる。 Person/Qualities Fujibayashi is a reclusive, laconic person. He is taciturn, especially when his focus is pressed into writing or meditating. A worldy-wise man, said to have very high introspective and he speaks in a fatherly tone that makes others listen to what wisdom he has to offer. He is very dexterous in holding small tools, but he feels that his writing isn't very good compared to the upper samurai. He's also a very accepting individual. Ninja Parameters *Ninjutsu - 5 *Knowledge - 5 *Battle Ability - 5 *Heart – 5 *Writing/Brush Calligraphy – 4 *Ofuda – 5 Skills and Talents ;"Goshamon" :(五車門) The name is derived from the five psychological ninjutsu (五車の術). This makes him a reader of the five emotions (high insight; 心眼; shingan). Fujibayashi can easily sense joy and flattery, anger, fear and sorrow strongly, and it's said that no one can lie to him. ;Weapon - Strings :Aside from using the bow, sword, and spikes, Fujibayashi is adept in using strings or sharp cords as striking/tangling weapons. Often made of steel (tesugen; 鉄弦) or silk. He taught Hayato the same skill. ;Music : A psychological ninjutsu. Can cause calmness with music by affecting the brainwaves. ;Kanjutsu, Kantsutsu, Norushi :(火術、火筒、狼煙) The art of utilizing gunpowder and fire; fire pipe; use of signal fire or beacons. ;Writing :(Fujibayashi is skilled in the sosho (草書; cǎoshū in Chinese) style of writing; also called 'grass draft", a cursive style and makes it difficult to read. Category:Seishin Category:Iga Category:Japanese fiction Category:Non-Fiction Seishin Background War Record Relationships ;Shotei Rokkaku :(六角 承禎) The Buddhist monk formerly known as Yoshikata Rokkaku (六角 義賢). Kata's son Yoshiharu inherits leadership in 1559. ;Dōjun Tateoka :Under Nagato. ;Hanzo Hattori & Tanba Momochi :Together they are known as the Sandaijonin ;Hayato Tokitsu : Adopted son. ;Kido Family / Yazaemon Kido :Lives in Ayama Region with Fujibayashi. ;Sawamura Family, Tsukimori Family :Supporters of Fujibayashi Faction and live in Iga Region; the fictional Tsukimori was formed from Fujibayashi. ;Gō, Tenji :(剛, 天二) Fictional. Followers. References/Links *藤林長門守 Category:Seishin Category:Iga Category:Japanese fiction Category:Non-Fiction